You Lean on Me
by HolyJeevas
Summary: I hate my life. It has sucked since I was born. Lately I have been able to accept that. That was until that stupid red-head moved to Twilight Town. He just had to wiggle his way into to my life. Again, my life sucks. Roxas' pov. Being edited.
1. An Introduction

**A/N: I was looking over this story and realized that these chapters really sucked. I had spelling and grammar errors all over the place. So I'm sat down and re-edited this story. I hope it's much better than before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, but the poem's all mine, sadly.**

**Warnings: Cursing, Shounen-ai, and Roxas is mental.**

* * *

My life as of late has been depressing, dramatic, and just plain crap. Thinking back on it, it reminds me of a poem I read once…

_You lean on me._

I look in question,

A hand reached out to ask protection.

A grip so tight,

You won't let go.

I never knew it could be true.

You guided me to see,

The monster I came to be.

I lean on you.

You look in question.

A hand never ignored.

I now see,

The monster I came to be.

The façade,

A quick illustration.

A way to cover,

Imperfection.

An irritating tick.

You lean on me,

I turn away.

A whisper left in the open.

I now see,

The monster I came to be.

Want to know why? I bet if you're reading this you at least have an inkling of an idea. Hmm? A certain red-head you ask? Well, you are completely correct. All the weirdness in my life, well most of it anyways, has been caused by Axel. That may sound a little bit like I'm blaming my problems on him, but I'm not. He just does a very good job of shaking someone up and flipping their life inside out and upside down at the same time. He is just one big red-headed, idiotic, cat-like, stick-like, hot-headed, HOT, um I didn't say that, tornado.

Instead of confusing you and myself I should probably explain how Axel caused my life to become a mess. Umm, where should I start… oh! Here's a good place. High school my junior year, also the year Axel moved to Twilight Town. I guess I'll start when Axel was first introduced to me. That being my second period class, orchestra. Do not even try to call me an Orch Dork because I'm proud of my cello playing abilities. It's a stress reliever and believe me I have to play my cello quite often.

I had second period Chamber orchestra, the highest level, yeah I'm cocky so what, when my teacher Xigbar told us that we had a student that was transfer ring in from Castle Oblivion High. Eww… he had to be from COHS. Those stupid stuck-up nobodies. Then a tall, extremely thin red-head stepped into the classroom.

"You must be Axel Ishida." The red-head nodded. "What instrument do you play?"  
"Cello." He quipped. _Well, he seems like a stereotypical COHS student. Wait, he plays cello. Oh Xigbar please seat him next to Larxene and not me._

"Okay we have two stands open. You can sit with Roxas," He pointed to me," Or you can sit with Larxene. Mind you, I would rather sit with Roxas." He added something in a whisper that I could not hear. Axel nodded and put his bag in the back. He looked questioningly at Xigbar. "Sorry the cellos are over there. You came on the perfect day because we just had a concert so it's sight-reading day." There was a collective groan throughout the classroom. Sight-reading is exactly what it sounds like. You play music after looking at it for the first time. Trust me it is totally suckish.

I saw Axels' face scrunch up in disgust and I could not help but scoff. He glared at me, grabbed a cello, and slipped into the seat next to me.

"Hey Axel, you never told me you were in orchestra!" The one bass player in our class, Demyx, whispered.

"My mom made me. If I didn't she said that…," Axel did not get to finish his sentence because Xigbar threw a marker at his head.

"Don't talk in my class Ishida. You may be new, but you are not exempt from the rules." There was a hint at something else in Xigbar's voice but I ignored it.

"Fine." Axel stated but I could tell that he was pissed. We're so going to get along. Damn.

Yeah, my first impression of Axel was not the best. He seemed to have slight anger issues and could be set off easily. Besides the anger issues, Axel seemed to be quite the class clown. Almost every comment that Xigbar made was counteracted with a witty remark on Axels' part.

Could it get worse? Way. That happened on my way to lunch.

_Finally, lunch! Wait, damn. 3, 2, 1._

"Roxas!" And then. Glomp! Yep, my twin brother, Sora, has the same lunch period as me. He also likes to bring his stuck-up boyfriend to sit with us. Again, damn. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas!"

"Sora, would you let me go!" I mean really, this boy has a strong grip.

"Sorry, but have you seen the new guy?"

"You mean the manoxeric, super tall, brightly colored guy? Yeah, why?" I questioned.

"Wellllllllllll, apparently Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Naminé, Lexaus, Kairi, Larxene, and Marluxia are friends with him.

"Okay and I care why?" I snipped. I already had a foreboding feeling about what my brother was about to say.

"That means he's going to be sitting with us." Sora chirped.

"Damn. Another person I really don't want to eat with." Sora looped his arm through my arm and was about to drag me away when two bodies crashed into the wall in front of us.

I was surprised at first, but I realized that the bodies were Larxene and Axel… and they were attacking each other's mouths.

"Mouth sex on your first day of school, what a great impression! Ugh. Sora, I just lost my appetite so I'm gonna' go practice. See ya'." I pulled my arm from his and headed toward the orchestra room. Yeah, the scene was pretty gross. They were using tongue and everything. It made my stomach do flips.

When I reached the orchestra room, I let out a sigh of relief. The room was like my sanctuary. Xigbar was cool and would let me come in during my lunch. He would even give me some pointers. He may be a crazy eye-patched man but damn can he play the cello. Well then.

I grabbed a cello of the rack and was about to sit down when… BAM! In walks the red-headed diva. Um, sorry I just really had the urge to say that. It was actually more like he snuck in behind me and poked me in my sides causing me to squeak. I hate being poked.

"Dude you actually squeaked! What the hell?" He laughed at me, smacking me on my back. He almost made me drop the cello. Damn him.

"Um, don't act like you know me. You may know people I know but I don't know you and from what I've seen today I don't think I wanna' get to know you!" I almost flipped.

"_Dios_, no need to get so touchy." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Remove your hand before you lose it. I don't like people touching me and don't think you can be all touchy-feely with me like you were with Larxene." I seethed. I really didn't. I made me feel uncomfortable. I know I have problems.

"Fine, go ahead and play. I'm here to talk to Xigbar anyways." His face closed off all emotion and became a cold mask. _Um, okay. Did I really say anything to cause that? Hmm…. Wait why do I even care!_ I rolled my eyes and pulled out my music folder. _Sweet!_ One-Winged Angel. _That song's epic. This is actually the violin part but I should be able to manage._ I began to play.

I got to play for a good five minutes before Axel walked out of Xigbar's office and began watching me play. It gave me the creeps.

"Could you please not eye-rape me? I'm trying to practice." I snapped.

"Chill. I just wanted to say that, that thing you saw wasn't real. Larxene is my ex and apparently she still likes me. So she attacked me via mouth when I was going to meet Demyx and Riku. Just wanted to clear up that I wasn't a man-whore or anything."

Again I couldn't help it, I scoffed. He rolled his eyes and I went back to playing, but continued to watch me.

"Really, the eye-rape is making me feel awkward. I don't like feeling awkward. It makes me wanna' stab things. Yes, I have issues and I don't care if you think I'm weird." When I finished my rant, I realized I sounded like a crazy person, my face flushed, and I hid my face behind the stand. _What a brilliant way to show I don't care._ He just stood there for a second, and then he said something I didn't expect.

"You know kid. You're actually kinda' cute." With that he exited the room. My eye twitched. i?What. The. Hell. Did he seriously call me and my celloliousness cute? I should bite his finger off. Oh, great. My stomach is doing flips again. Damn him./i

And the awkwardness continues.

Axel didn't speak to me for the rest of the week and that thrilled me. So when I got home Friday afternoon I was completely devastated to find everyone, meaning Sora, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Larxene, Kairi, Naminé, Lexaus, and Marluxia, in my living room. _They haven't noticed me yet though. If I could just get to Cloud._

"Roxas!"

Damn again.

"What, Sora?" I whined. I saw Sora bound my way so I readied myself for impact. He latched onto my neck and whispered into my ear.

"We're trying to get Demyx and Zexion together because we all know there is major tension between them. Come help!"

"Sora," I began," I barely even know them. How could I help you get them together?"

"Roxas, please!" Then the only good thing that has happened to me since Axel moved here occurred. Cloud appeared at the top of the steps and since it was his house he could save me. Yeah, we live with our older brother. Our parents suck. Moving on.

I mouthed the words 'save me' to Cloud but I guess he either wasn't in the mood today or was ignoring me because he didn't help.

"I want everyone out. Leonhart is coming over and I can promise you it's not going to be pretty. Sora let Roxas go." Cloud snapped and I could tell that this problem was serious. Squall Leonhart and my brother did not get along. **At all.** Last time they got into an argument Cloud came home with several bite marks, two black eyes, and a bald spot. Let's just say Cloud wasn't pleasant to live with for a while after that.

"Aw! Cloud everyone just got here!" Sora whined.

"Shut your mouth Sora before he eats our faces." I whispered. Seriously, Cloud gets scary when he is angry. I would know. "Let's just go. Actually, you guys can go together. I will go hang out with my friends." I turned to leave, but Sora grabbed me.

"Roxas, we need your help." Sora went all serious on me and dude that's kinda unnerving.

"Sora…, never again. Never do that again. Anyways, how can I help? I don't even really talk to Demyx or Zexion. Why should I help? Sora, don't give me that look. It's creepy. Serious and you don't mix." His straight face began to pull into a frown. Slowly his bottom lip began to quiver. "Sora don't you dare cry. If you stop I'll go." His face immediately brightened up.

"Sweet!" He turned and nodded to Demyx, who gave him a thumb's up. "We're going to Demyx'. Demyx and Axel came with Zexion so could you drive Axel?"

"Hold up. Sora, that was not part of the deal. Plus that's not really a good idea considering the last time I was with him I practically told him I wanted to stab him."

"You told him you wanted to stab him? What's wrong with you!?" He exclaimed.

"Hey, he was making me feel awkward. Anyways, I don't feel like being in a car with him. Why can't you?" I questioned.

"Because I'm taking Riku, Kairi, Naminé, and Lexaus. Then Olette wants us to pick her up, so my car is full." He chirped.

"I hate you and your sneakiness." I groaned. He always knew how to get me to do what he wanted. It pissed me off. Sora's a manipulative bastard, but he is my brother. "Fine I'll take him, but warn him not to annoy me or I will stab him with chopsticks that I have no idea why I have in my car. I'm good with chopsticks too."

"Roxas that glint in your eyes is scary. Also, I don't have to tell him 'cause he's right there." I turned and sure enough Axel was standing right behind me. He had a smirk on his face that made me feel a little worried.

"What's with that look? Well Sora, I guess we're going to go." I held my keys up and motioned for Axel to follow me. I got in my car and waited for him to get in the car. He did. "Buckle up you idiot. I don't feel like getting pulled over for your stupidity." I pulled out of the drive way in my little Honda and headed toward the exit of our quaint neighborhood. Quaint my ass. When you have Cloud, Sora, Yuffie, Vincent, Leon, Vexen, Marluxia, and Zack living in one area absolutely nothing will be quaint ever again. Anyways.

I glanced at my watch and it said that it was three-thirty.

I hate my life. Not only do I have to drive to Demyx' with Axel but I'll be spending the rest of the free time I have before work with these crazy people. This is one of the few good things about working at that anime store. Anyways. I realized as I reached the front of the neighborhood that I had no idea where Demyx lived. Well that's problem.

"Axel you wouldn't happen to know where Demyx lives would you?" I questioned, feeling extremely stupid.

"Did you seriously just realize you didn't know? Wow, and I thought you were the smart twin." He said. My eye twitched and my hand itched toward the chopsticks.  
"You heard what I said before we left. I was being completely serious too. I'm a stab happy person. Now tell me where Demyx lives or you will leave this car with several stab marks and splinters." I griped. He really made me feel like hurting that tattooed face of his.

Don't tell me that I need therapy. I used to go to sessions but Cloud had to pull me out of them because I bit the therapist. Several times… What? He told me that I needed to be sedated and thrown in a room for the rest of my life because of my warped view on life. He was so being over dramatic. Just because I see parental figures as sad excuses for preparing a person to be crushed by the power of the system when they become adults and I rather run naked around a crowded mall then conform to what society thinks is normal doesn't make me insane. I may have said other things as well but that really doesn't matter does it? Moving on.

We finally arrived at Demyx' and I had managed to get through it without stabbing Axel. He got lucky. If it hadn't been for my _3OH! 3_ CD, I would have clawed him a couple of times. I cut the engine and stepped out as soon as Sora pulled up. He got out of his car and bounced over to me.

"Sora, is Demyx even here yet?" I asked. I really didn't want to wait for them to get here.

"Um... It doesn't seem like it." He hummed.

"Maybe Zexion grew some and finally showed some dominance." Axel stated. I slapped him on the chest. _God, he's such an idiot._

"How do you know that Demyx isn't the one who showed dominance?" Riku queried as he threw his arm around Sora's waist. Yes. Riku is Sora's stuck-up boyfriend. He's so bitchy it's not even funny. Why Sora likes him I will never know and truthfully I don't think I care enough to find out.

"We all know that Demyx is too much of a ditz to even realize that Zexion likes him, let alone push him down." Axel retorted. _Oh, will the stupidity never end._

"Well, maybe someone should call them because I'm not a patient person and I don't want to wait for them if they're doing some nasty shit." I get irritated quickly.

"Chill Roxy, I have a spare key. I-" Axel didn't get to finish his sentence because I punched him. Yes, I really did. I then got in my car and drove away.

Sora's the only one allowed to call me that and even then he rarely does it. I already know I have anger issues so you don't have to say anything.

I was going to return to my house. I was hoping that Cloud and Leon would be done fighting and I could spend the last two hours I had before work in my room.

Relieved, I arrived at my house and exited my car. It didn't seem like there was any damage done to the outside of the house, so the fighting must have not been that bad. I unlocked the door and walked into the living room. The house was trashed but it didn't seem like anyone was there.

I walked to the kitchen to get a snack and I almost threw up. Leon was on top of Cloud on the floor. In the kitchen. Naked… Leon had pushed down Cloud! The world must be ending.

I ran from the kitchen and retreated from the house. Yeah, maybe I should hang out at the coffee shop close to my job until I have to work.

_I'll never be able to look at Cloud or Leon again without thinking about this._ Is what kept running through my head as I rushed into my car. I texted Sora to tell him not to go home yet and not to ask why before I face-palmed myself in the face. Could this day have sucked any worse?

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was better. Thanks for reading and a review would be nice.**


	2. Uncovered secrets

**A/N: Another edited chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Sweeney Todd. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Warning: Cursing, Shounen-ai, Crazy Roxas**

* * *

Yeah, I know I had a major freak out last time, but dude seriously, I have mental issues. That's what happens when your mom is a druggie and your dad drinks, does drugs, and because of that he's abusive. I told you our parents suck. I've had things happen to me that I don't _ever_ want to relive.

I feel bad for Cloud though. He had to deal with it until he was eighteen. He got us out of there when we were ten, so we were exposed to only so much abuse. The drugs are what fucked me up though. Sora wasn't really affected by it for some reason, though he does have the maturity of a five year-old. Anyways, now you know at least some of my past. Back to the story.

Monday. I actually used to enjoy Mondays. School was what allowed me to escape from the madness that is my home. I worry about my urge to just skip school. I'll just pretend to be sick and Cloud won't care. Sora might freak out, but whatever. I buried my face in my pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

A knock. Cloud opened the door.

"Roxas, you're going to be late if you don't get up now." He walked to the edge of my bed.

"I don't really feel stable right now." I whined and lifted my head slightly to look at him. He raised an eyebrow, studying me.

"Okay, Roxas. I'll let you stay, but is there any particular reason you're feeling unstable?" He questioned.

"Um. I have to spend my lunch with crazy people." I stated as if it were common knowledge. "Sora thinks that because we're twins we have to be attached at the hip and since he's with me, Riku and the others come as well. It's pissing me off. Then there's Axel. He's the worst and I'm not even going to attempt to explain it." I shoved my face back in the pillow.

"I have to go to work, so try to get yourself together." Cloud touched the back of my head and then walked away. A few minutes later, I heard Fenrir start up and I knew he was gone. Despite what Cloud has been through, he still has the kindness to take care of Sora and me. He's more like a dad to us then our real father.

With that thought in mind, I fell back to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to my phone vibrating on my bedside table. I groaned and got up, stretching on my way. Someone had text messaged me.

"Who the hell?" I didn't recognize the number. The text only said 'I hope you feel better'. Really? Did I have a stalker or something? Whatever. I stretched my arms above my head and went downstairs. I entered the kitchen and decided I was too lazy to make anything, so I got a bowl of cereal. I glanced at the clock then went to the living room to watch TV. After flipping through the channels and not finding anything worth my time, I decided to watch Sweeny Todd again. Man, that movie was epic. While watching the opening scene with Joanna's creeper and Johnny Depp, I started thinking about a certain red-head. Not that I wanted to, it just kind of happened.

Axel was an anomaly to me. He was strange and it seemed that he thoroughly enjoyed irritating me. I was sitting there contemplating what possible reasons he could have to harass me, when I heard banging at the door.

"What the fuck." I groaned, making my way over to the door. It was probably not the best idea to open the door, considering I didn't know who it was, but when do I ever think?"

As soon as I opened the door, someone dragged me out of the house. I was then shoved into a car. _Whatever happened to fighting back? I guess I'm incapable of doing that. Greatttttttttttt._

"What the hell was that for?!" I lifted my head and realized I had been kidnapped by Axel.

I was stunned. I could only stare at him as he smirked at me. Basically, my brain shut down for a few minutes.

"What happened, Roxas? Did you have a serious error or were you just slapped silly by my hotness." That stupid smirk was really irritating me, so I bonked him on his head. When the bottom of my fist connected with his head, I heard his jaw click and I figured that he would have a bruise.

"Yeah, right. Now why the fuck did you kidnap me?" I questioned with the tick returning to my eye. He ran a hand threw his mane of hair and seemed to be thinking about his answer.

"Actually I don't know. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." He explained. I blinked. Then I blinked again. _That was his excuse? I hate my life._

"You decided to kidnap me because of a spur of the moment thing? How often do you get these urges so I can prepare myself and next time you try I can stab you." My fist clenched and I made for the car door. He blocked me with his arm. "I would like to get back to watching _Sweeney Todd_ now, so let me go." I try to push back, but he braced his arm on the door. I went for the handle. He pulled back just in time, but I was off kilter. So when the door opened, I was pulled out of the car. I quickly readied myself for impact, but the pain never came. I opened my eyes and realized that Axel had thrown himself under me to soften my impact. How? I have no idea, but he did.

I turned over so I could push myself off of him, but the hands on my back kept me from moving. So we were laying in my drive way, me on top of him. I was basically straddling him. _Oh, god_. I looked up to his face and again that stupid smirk was on his face.

"I kinda' like this position. Fuck, I think it would be even better if I was on top." He snickered. This pissed me off. Whatever thankfulness I was feeling toward him was gone.

"Fuck you." I snapped as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"It would be my pleasure." He chuckled at my reaction. I stopped moving completely. "I knew that would get you to calm down." He maneuvered me off of himself. He stood up at the same time pulling me up as well. "Now, I didn't mean to offend you when I said that. I was just kidding. Now how 'bout we go inside your house." Still shocked, I was not able to protest as he guided my back to the house. I think my brain had shut off.

Once we got inside the house, he sat me on the couch and the sound of Mrs. Lovett singing to Todd brought me back from my stupor.

"Dude, what the hell!" I snapped. It might have been late, but nobody had ever said anything like that to me. _Especially not a guy_. He was sitting close enough to me so that his leg was touching mine. I pushed him away. "Why the fuck are you even here?"

"Well, I was originally going to make you talk to me, but then you came to your door in your boxers and that oversized shirt. I just thought you were so cute so I just had to kidnap you."

"What the fuck kind of logic is that? Ah, fuck it. Just get out of my house. Wait, why are you even out of school?"

"I heard Sora freaking out about you not feeling well and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to you." He explained.

"So, you skipped school to harass me? Was it you that texted me then?" He absolutely astounded me. Was it his life mission to bother me now that he moved here? _Amazing._

"No, I snuck out of school to talk to you and I don't have your cell number." He rubbed the back of his head and how his hand didn't get stuck, I will never know. "You always over react to everything I say and I want to know why?" He was suddenly serious and it made me think he might have at least some intelligence.

"You just piss me off." I stated simply, shrugging my shoulders and standing up. I realized it was only twelve when I glanced at my phone.

"What about me pisses you off?"

"Well first of all, you're an idiot. Secondly, your attitude. Your voice annoys me and you're perverted." He stood up as well. "Your hair is blinding and just in the way. So basically anything to do with you generally is enough to piss me off." I turned around to gesture to him that I wanted him to leave, but I guess it was a bad idea to turn my back on him.

Axel grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I looked at him in surprise and I saw an odd glint in his eyes. It looked like pain and a hint of something I couldn't make out. I knew right then that whatever was going to happen next was not going to be good. Nothing including Axel ever does, does it?

"Let me go!" I tried to struggle out of his grip, but he held. "Axel! What the hell is-" He pushed me backward. "What the fuck!" He silenced me with one small action. He leaned his forehead against mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face. In turn my face must have turned completely red, because it felt like it was on fire.

"Roxas, this is why I wanted to talk to you. At first I just thought you were attractive, but over the years I got to learn about you a little bit more. I like you Roxas, and I want you to at least be able to stand being in the same room as me." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry about that." He pushed off of me and turned away. "Forget I said that." I felt the urge to call after him but I pushed it down. Then he was gone.

_Did he say he had known me for years? That makes no sense. Why was my life so complicated?_

I brought my palm to my face and I groaned.

"I think I should just go to sleep."

"Roxas." I lifted my head groggily when I heard my name being called.

"Hmm?" I hummed. I felt the cushion on the couch dip under someone's weight. The person placed their hand on my forehead and then sighed.

"Roxas, are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw that it was Naminé. Naminé was the only one of Sora's group that I could stand. Well there was Zexion, but he doesn't talk much. Naminé was like an older sister to me. I could, usually, confide any personal issue I had in her.

"What time is it?" I questioned as I sat up. The room spun a little, but it stopped after a minute.

"It's almost four." I shot up from my seat and began to panic.

"I have to get to work. Naminé can you call Yuffie for me and tell her that I'm going to be late?"

"I already did. She said to be there by 4:30 though." She smiled at me and shook her head. Yeah, this isn't the first time I was running late for work.

"Naminé you know I love you, right? 'Cause if I haven't told you before, now you know." She laughed her tinkering laugh as I ran up the stairs to take a quick shower.

Thankfully, I arrived within my allotted time and I feverishly apologized to Yuffie. She just laughed at me and sent me to fix some of the shirts a customer had messed up.

I highly enjoyed my job. It was a small shop, but the amount of anime related merchandise it contained was ridiculous. I guess that's why it's so popular.

"Roxas!" I was tackled to the floor by Sora. "Roxas, I thought you were sick! You should be at home!" I groaned as he continued to hug me.

"Sora, how many times do I have to tell you that if you're going to hug attack me every time you see me that I'm going to disown you?" I pushed him off of me when Yuffie came skipping out of the back.

"Roxas, I forgot to give you today's costume. Close your eyes." I did so warily. Yuffie like to make me wear costumes instead of a real uniform. They can be a little out there. I felt her put something around my neck and then put something on my head.

"You look so cute Roxy!" Sora cooed.

"Hmm. I knew they would work. He looks kawaii, ne? Yuffie hummed. I stood and went to the mirror. Yuffie had put cat ears and a collar on me. The cat ears matched my hair and the feathers were a light blue that were the same color as my eyes. The collar matched the feathers and had a little gold bell attached to it.

"You're not seriously going to make me wear these, are you?" I looked at her with pleading eyes, but there was pure evil under all that spasticness.

"Sorry Rox, but it's today's uniform." She chirped. I smacked myself in the forehead and I jingled. I jingled. There were bells on the ears. This is the only reason I don't like this job. I reached to remove the ears, but Yuffie smacked me. "Ah! You can't take them off." Have I said that I hate my life?

"Fine." I grimaced and went to the register to ring up a waiting customer.

Two hours later, I was standing behind the counter bored out of my mind. Today was a really slow day so that left me with nothing to do so I doze off.

"Roxas!"

"Dammit, Sora! You scared the shit out of me!" I yelped and braced myself on the counter. "Why are you hanging around the mall anyways? I know you don't like it here." I pushed myself off the counter.

"Riku and I went to see a movie. He won't come in though." Sora turned toward the door and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. In an emotional sense, I guess Riku likes little boys. Ugh. He's such a pedophile. I worry about my brother's interest sometimes. "Anyways, you're still feeling okay right?" He questioned with a worried look on his face. I shook my head at his ability to change moods so quickly, the ears and collar jingling as I did.

"Sora I'm fine. Surprisingly, though. Oh Sora, I just remembered. I got this text earlier. You wouldn't have given anyone my number right?" I showed him the message.

"No, I didn't and I don't recognize the number. Hmm, that's weird. Maybe it was an accident." I nodded my head in agreement. He had a point. It was just a coincidence.

"Sora, we gotta' go. I have to work too." Riku called from the entrance. Sora nodded and waved to me before running out of the shop. I sighed. How was it possible for me to be related to the ball of energy? I mean I don't exactly scream happy do you do I? Moving on.

I bent behind the counter to dig through Yuffie's stuff. Yeah, I'm nosey and I was bored. I heard the entrance signal chime and I stood up to greet them when I heard a snort.

"Dude Roxas, what's on your head? I didn't know you had fetishes like this." Axel snickered. My life sucks.

"Fuck you. Yuffie! Can you come deal with this person because I would rather burn my face off then be standing here any longer?!" I called to her. She likes to hang in the back room doing who knows what.

When Yuffie heard me, she came skipping out of the back. Why she skips every where she goes is another mystery. She's another one of those people who are extremely happy all of the time and nobody understands why.

"Roxas, talking to people like that will-" She looked up at Axel and began giggling. I rolled my eyes and was happy when she gestured for Axel to follow her. The bells on my ears jingled again. I reached to take them off. "Roxas, I will break your fingers one by one and then you won't be able to play your precious cello." I stepped away from her when she yelled and I slammed my head onto the counter. This in turn only caused me to get a headache and the irritating jingle to start up again.

"I hate my life." I groaned, slamming my head onto the counter a couple more times for good measure.

"And life hates you too." Axel stated as he walked out of the back room sporting a pair of red cat ears with black feathers in them. My jaw almost dropped and my eyes widened. Axel saw my reaction and smirked. "Yep, Yuffie's letting me work here starting today. I hope you don't mind. Yoroshiku." He leaned on the counter and continued to smirk at me. I just glowered at him.

"Yuffie, I would like to quit now!" I called. I already had to deal with Axel at school and whenever Sora brought friends over and I did not want to have to put up with him at work as well.

"Ah! Nope that's not going to happen. A lot of girls come just to look at you, I can't have you quitting." Yuffie chirped.

"Damn. It was worth a try though." At least I know why she hired me so easily. Well that and the fact that she's friends with Cloud. Wait, what am I talking about? This fucking sucks!

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was better after being edited. Hope you enjoyed and a review would be nice.**


	3. Sudden Plans

**A/N: I finally finished the third chapter. I would have had it up last night but my laptop almost died on me. I actually like this chapter. It makes me happy that I'm getting more and more of the plot out. The only thing I'm having a problem with is who Roxas and Sora's parents should be. I'm open to suggestions if you think of anything.**

**Edit: I re-did this chapter and hopefully it's a lot better.**

**Warnings: Language, Shounen-ai, I did a bit of Marluxia bashing in this chapter. I don't hate him though.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the mentioned characters or the mentioned bands. I wish I owned Max Green though. That would be fucking badass. I'm done.**

* * *

I don't know how it happened or even why, but I've started feeling comfortable around Axel. It's not like I wanted to or anything, it just kind of happened. Thinking about it makes me sick. I really don't want to be comfortable with him, but I guess I have no choice. My body just kind of relaxes when I'm around him as opposed to how I used to tense up whenever he entered the room. Damn, I'm a loser.

-------------------

"Axel!" I tried to catch-up to the red-head as he reached his car. He stopped and turned to look at me. He raised an eyebrow when I gestured for him to wait as I caught my breath.

"Take your time. If it's you I have all the time in the world." He smirked at me and I punched him lightly in the arm. He was such an idiot.

"Shut up. Yuffie just wanted me to relay a message to you." I sound like a retard when I talk like that. "Yuffie said that since Christmas is coming up she allowed the anime club here to host a party at the shop. We have to help… well actually you have to help considering I'm part of the anime club. So apparently, Yuffie is going to have you work with someone from the club to set it up. I'm not sure who it is yet though." He sighed and ran his hand down his face.

"Great, more things for me to stress out about." I rolled my eyes at him. _Really?_ He had things to stress out about?

"What do you have to stress out about?" He scoffed and looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Do you really have to ask me that? My main reason for stressing out is _you_ and how you deny the fact that you want me." He smirked at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I was about to stab him with the pencil I had in my hoodie pocket when Demyx ran up dragging Zexion behind him.

"Axel!" Demyx released Zexion and glomped Axel. The bad part was that I was squished between them. "Oh! I'm sorry Roxas! I didn't mean to squish you." Demyx released Axel and I immediately backed away. Demyx slipped his hand back into Zexion's and continued. "Axel, you'll never guess what happened!" I could tell Demyx was excited to spill some gossip but he was also irritated at the same time. It wasn't my problem. I turned to walk away, but Axel grabbed my wrist. He gave me a look that said we were not done talking and then returned to looking at Demyx. "You know how Larxene has been chasing after you? Of course you do. Well, today I went into the storage room in orchestra and she was making out with Marluxia! This is going to just break poor my poor sister's heart." My head snapped up when he mentioned Naminé. I snatched my arm from Axels' grip and ran to find her.

After running halfway across the school's parking lot I realized I should probably call her.

"_Hi, Roxas. What's up?_" Naminé answered her phone after the second ring like always.

"Naminé, where are you?" I questioned breathlessly. For such a kind person to have her heart broken, it just tore me up. I couldn't even imagine the expression that would be made on that ever smiling face. It broke my heart just thinking about it.

"_I'm going to meet Marly. Why?_"

"Can you meet me at my house before you go? It's really important. Probably more important then anything that zit on the ass of the Earth has to say." I was fuming. Naminé was one of my best friends, besides Hayner, Pence, and Olette and she was like family to me. With her sweet disposition, I don't understand why anyone could even think about hurting her.

"_Roxas don't say that! Just because you don't get along with him doesn't mean you should be rude to him._" She reprimanded me. Classic Naminé. Always protecting everyone. Seriously though, Marluxia is like and infected blemish. It's just there and is extremely obnoxious. He's either hiding his gayness or he's metro-sexual. I mean he dyed his hair pink dammit! I really don't know. Moving on.

"Please, Naminé. It's really, really important." I started to use my begging voice. Like Sora, I can be a manipulative bastard when I want to be. "It would make so happy. You don't even know how much I need you to meet me." I whined.

"_Fine. Roxas. I'll be there in ten minutes._" She conceded. Sweet. My talent has, again, been proven.

"Love ya' Nams!" I hung up and then looked behind me. Axel was still talking to Demyx and Zexion. "Axel, will you do me a favor." I called to him.

"What?" He was probably confused as to why _I_ was asking him for help.

"Next time you see Marluxia; can you stab him for me?" I heard him laugh at my request.

"What's in it for me?" He questioned.

"Um. Just think of something. I have to go though." Thinking back on it I should never have said that to Axel. It really was not a good idea, but I guess I was too preoccupied with getting to Naminé. Heh, I'm smart.

"Fucking Hell!" I tripped on Sora's shoes placed in front of the door. "I've told him so many times not to leave his shoes in front of the door. It injures people. Mainly me." I mumbled to myself. Yeah, my balance isn't good.

"Rox, is that you?"

"Who else would it be idiot?" I snapped. He should know that Cloud doesn't come home until seven.

"I'm sensing some anger from over there." Naminé smiled at me as she came around the wall that separated the living room from the hall.

"Oops. Sorry, I thought you were Sora." I apologized quickly as I hugged her.

"Sora went to his room with Riku. I was slightly afraid to go up there." Naminé covered her mouth as she giggled. I shook my head and led her to the living room. She sat on the sofa and I sat on the arm chair located next to the sofa.

"So what was so important that you had to call me over?" She asked. Oh, god. She's so innocent. It's hard to believe she's a senior. I really don't want to tell her this anymore.

"Erm. You're still dating Marluxia right?"

"Yes, we've been dating for almost a year and a half already." She chirped. Oh, great. If I tell her about Marluxia's bastardness, she'll turn into an emo ball of hate. I don't want to be the cause of that. I guess I have to though.

"Uh, I was with Axel today and Demyx came over to tell us something. He told us that when he went into the orchestra storage room he saw…" I hesitated and wrung my fingers. It was a nervous habit that I just couldn't kick. It didn't help that Naminé was looking at me intently. I coughed. "Please, don't hate me for telling you this but Demyx saw Marluxia making-out with Larxene." I quickly unveiled what I had learned and then waited for the oncoming tears. They never came though. "Naminé?" I looked up at her. She had her hair hanging in her eyes.

I heard a banging on the stairs and I knew Sora was coming down.

"Roxas! You'll never guess what! Demyx just called me and said that he saw Marluxia cheating on Naminé with Larxene." He entered the living room and saw that Naminé was still in the house. "Oh, um. This is kinda' awkward." Naminé stood up and walked to the door. It slammed.

"Dammit, Sora! You're supposed to be more aware of your surroundings, not letting Riku boink you up in your room when other people are in the house!" I stormed up to my room to try to call Naminé.

Naminé was not at school for the next two days. She would not answer her phone either. I'm beginning to worry about her.

On another front, Axel has been really quiet lately. I think he's plotting something. I should lay low for a little while.

I was correct in thinking that Axel was plotting something.

"Axel!" I stomped toward the red-head. "What the _fuck_ is this?" I shoved a piece of paper in his face.

"It looks like a note you and Dem were passing back and forth." He said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well yeah. That's not the point. Look at what Demyx told me." I brushed his hand off my shoulder and placed my hands on my hips. What? I'm comfortable with my gayness. If you hadn't guessed already I'm afraid your gaydar is broken.

"Fucking Demyx. He's such a gossip queen." Axel shoved the paper back at me and then sighed. "I can't deny what he said though. I _did_ mention that." Axel looked slightly uncomfortable and that made me feel bad for him.

"Do you really want to go?" I questioned contemplating my position.

"I've talked to you about this already. Do _you_ really need to ask if I do? Look I was serious when I told you I like you and I was serious when I told Demyx about that." He gestured toward the paper. "You don't have go if you don't want to though." He pulled a half-smile then proceeded to his next class.

Axel had asked me to go to Hollow Bastion with him. Normally wouldn't you have to be best friends or have been dating someone for a while to go to a place that is like 400 miles away? I barely even got along with the guy. Well at least he's asking if I want to go to a con and not to visit his family or something. That would be just weird. So, Axel wants to go to an anime convention in Hollow Bastion… with _me_. Hmm, that would be interesting. Oh, god. What am I thinking?

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" I called out to my best friends. "Shit. It feels like I haven't seen you guys in forever." I sighed as I stood next to them. I always felt more comfortable with them than when I was with Sora's friends. "So, what's up?"

"Sorry that it seems like we haven't been around lately, but Pence and I have been trying to monitor Hayner because his flirting with Seifer is becoming ridiculous." Olette teased Hayner. We all knew that Hayner was bi-sexual and he had the biggest crush on Seifer Almasy. Seifer's a jock. Hayner's considered a loser. They're at each other's throats all the time and eventually all that physical contact led to a physical attraction between them. After the physical attraction came the emotional attraction. Why Hayner likes him I will never understand. Seifer's a douche.

"Fuck you, Olette. You know I'm not flirting with him." Another thing Hayner likes to deny the fact he likes Seifer. I think if Hayner ever admitted the he liked Seifer, Seifer would injure him severely.

"Oh, shut up Hayner. We all know that you and Seifer always sneak off to make-out so don't deny it." Pence said and pushed Hayner aside. "Roxas, how did you do on that AP Physics Test?" I grimaced when he brought up the subject.

"Not very well… and I don't want to talk about it. What I do want to talk about actually it's more like who is coming down the hall right now. Hide me." I used Hayner and Olette to block me from Axels' view.

"Roxas, you don't have to hide from astounding beauty. It won't hurt you." Axel chuckled, but his smile didn't to reach his eyes. He didn't stop to say anything else. I think I really hurt him. Fuck! Why does everything always go wrong?

"Rox, what was that about?" Olette questioned. She narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion.

"Well to state it simply… he likes me." I hid my face behind my hand out of embarrassment. "I asked him to do something for me and told him if he did I would do something for him. He wants to go to that con in Hollow Bastion with me." I shook my head in frustration. Axel confused me oh, so much. I'm starting to get permanent head ache. Damn.

Olette gasped, Pence looked at me like I was crazy, and Hayner outright laughed at me. Olette grabbed my arm and started cooing at me.

"Roxas, I didn't know you were interested in anyone. You have to tell me things like this sooner. I could sooo help you out with this." Olette began going into her rant mode. I had to stop her before it was too late.

"Olette, I think you've misunderstood me. I said _he_ liked me. I didn't say anything about liking him. That would be strange." I freed my wrist from her grasp and allowed her to latch onto my waist as we walked. "Also, I'm not interested in anyone at school because the guys here are either jerks or annoy me, so basically I'm too good for them."

"Don't be stuck-up. You know there are plenty of good guys here." She reprimanded me. I glanced back at Hayner and Pence who were trailing behind us absorbed in their own conversation.

"Who? You couldn't mean Rai could you? Just because he's a good boyfriend for you doesn't mean he would be a good one for me." I sighed and ran my hand through my ever-messy hair. "And Hayner's Seifer's boy-toy. I think Pence and I are the only ones who think about who we want to be with." I ignored Hayner's exclamation of not being anyone's boy-toy and continued. "Olette, this is really bothering me. I know I owe him, but should I really go somewhere that's about 400 miles away for the weekend when I know the guy likes me? From what I know it would be just me and him for two and a half-days." I groaned. Olette squeezed my waist. We waved to Hayner and then entered our AP Language Arts class. Yay, we get to read _Wuthering Heights_. Notice my excitement. Ugh.

"Roxas, I think you should go. Axels' not a bad guy and from what I saw he really seems to like you." Olette sat at her desk. I sat at my desk located next to hers and contemplated what she had said.

"Axel is a pretty cool guy. If I were gay, I would probably go for him." Pence chuckled and went to his seat. I guess I should at least give Axel a chance if everyone's sticking up for him, he has to be good for something. Stupid tattooed freak had to go and _actually_ be a good person.

When I arrived home later that day, I threw myself face first onto the couch. God, life depresses me. It's just filled with so much angst. Or am I? Either one sounds right. Probably both. Anyways, I laid there for a while, half-heartedly trying to suffocate myself. In a couple of weeks, I will be going 400 miles away with Axel. Just Axel and me. Fuck, this is going to be awkward.

"Sora!" I groaned, trying to get my brother's attention. He had already forgiven me for yelling at him the other day. I had given him my puppy dog eyes. "Sora, your distressed little brother is calling for you!" I heard Sora laugh and then I heard his footsteps on the stairs.

"And what is my distressed little brother yelling about?" Sora chuckled and sat down by me feet. I rolled onto my back and looked at him like he knew nothing.

"Sora have you been so plugged into your relationship with Riku that you haven't heard what has been going on with me?" I sighed and pressed a pillow onto my face. "Sora, you worry me sometimes." Because I had my face in the pillow my voice was muffled. I groaned again, lifted the pillow up, and smacked myself in the face with it. "Sora, I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Roxy, you know if you stress out about it that it only makes it worse right?" This was one of the rare moments when Sora was actually insightful. These were the most precious moments that I've spent with him. "Axel has been talking to me and I believe he's serious. I-"

"Wait, why was he talking to you about his feelings? Ew that sounded gay beyond belief." I stated, removing the pillow from my face and sitting up. Sora shushed me.

"Don't interrupt. I'm trying to be smart, so let me have my moment. Anyways, Riku has known Axel since elementary school and he knows that when Axel truly likes someone he will to anything not to hurt that person. Even if that means he gets hurt in the end." I may not like the fact that Sora's dating Riku, but I had to admit that Riku was smart. I would never do it out loud though. It would only boost his already large ego. Pfft. What he has to be cocky about I do not know. "So, don't stress out about it and try to get to know him better before the trip." Sora concluded.

"I guess you're right." I sighed. Since I had already decided I was going to go because of the con, it would make sense if I at least tried to get along with Axel. He _was_ the one taking me. I stood and stretched. It would probably be a good time to call Axel and tell him that I would go. But I didn't have his number. "Sora, do you have Axels' number?"

"Here," Sora handed me his phone. "Just call off of mine. You don't want him to have your number quite yet do you?" I thanked him then jogged up the stairs, not without tripping on the top step, and shut the door to my room. I sat on my bed and stared at the _Escape the Fate_ poster on my wall for a minute. Damn, I miss Ronnie. Sure, Craig is an awesome singer and all, but I liked Ronnie better. Ronnie's hotter than Craig too. Though Ronnie can't beat Max Green in hotness. What? I own my gayness. Wow. Am I A.D.D or what? I opened the contacts on Sora's phone and there was Axels' name right under Aqua. Who the hell Aqua is, I do not know. Sora goes to some strange places with Riku. I stopped asking years ago. I dialed the number.

"Hey, Sora." I heard Axels' voice through the phone and I sighed. I guess I have to get this over with.

"Actually, this is Roxas."

"I never thought I would be getting a call from you of all people." I could tell when his voice brightened. Could Sora and the others be right? Does Axel really like me like he says he does? I still want to know why he said he had known me for years. I never got an answer out of him. "So, what's up?" He questioned.

"Well, I thought I should tell you that I've decided to go to Hollow Bastion with you. I mean if it's still okay with you that is." I began fumbling over my words. I suddenly felt extremely awkward. I threw myself backwards onto my bed, while thinking calming thoughts about Aiji from _LM.C_'s hotness. Axel coughed into the phone and I heard muttering in the background.

"Shit, you're kidding me right?" He sounded completely astonished that I willingly agreed to go with him. Does he think I joke around like that? "Roxas, of course it's okay with me. That's the whole reason I asked you about it. I want to go with _you_." The way he said this made my stomach churn. So when I tried to hide from him, it really did hurt him? I feel really bad now. Fuck.

"Um…" I had absolutely no idea what to say. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye!" I hit the end button before he could say anything else. I sighed. I've been sighing a lot lately. It's all Axels' fault. I stared at my door, willing it to open and show Sora coming in to get his phone. It didn't happen. Damn. I heaved myself up off the bed and crossed my room to the door. I reached for the door knob, when my phone chimed out. Someone had sent me a text. I snatched my phone off the desk and opened the message.

"I'm so happy that you're coming home. We miss you _so_ much." I read the message out loud. "What the fuck?" I glanced at the phone and realized that it was from the same person who had been messaging me almost every day for the past few weeks. I should probably let Cloud know about this. Oh, yeah. I should probably tell him that I'm going to Hollow Bastion with Axel too. Hmm, this won't be pretty. Hopefully, Cloud won't kill me.

I still haven't told Cloud that I'm going to Hollow Bastion with Axel. Three days have passed since I agreed to go. It's Saturday now. I really don't want to tell him. I've been thinking about telling him that I'm going with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, which would work because they're going.

"**Roxas!**" Oh, shit. Cloud slammed open the door to my room and glared at me. Yeah, this is one of the reasons I didn't want to tell him. "_When_ were you going to tell me that you were going to Hollow Bastion with _Axel_?!" He seethed. Also, Cloud hates Axel. It's a very violent hate too. I might tell you why later. I have to deal with this now though.

"I was going to but it slipped my mind. We're just going to a con." I took a step back. Cloud was scary. "Hayner, Pence, and Olette are going to be there." I hoped that this would calm him. I don't think it worked. Cloud stood there analyzing me.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"That's Leon. I will deal with you and this whole situation when I get back." He slammed my door shut. I'm going to die was that only thing I could think about. Fuck, shit, damn. That is all I have to say.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I made Roxas really A.D.D in this chapt****er. That is what happens when I listen to **_**LM.C**_** and write.**

**Random rant time: Today was club picture day at school and since I'm in the anime club I got to get out of AP USH (EW APUSH) and my friend tried to attack me with kitty ears. I refused to put them on. OoooH! Speaking of anime club. I'm so happy. The anime club is having a Halloween party tomorrow and I can't wait. I'm cosplaying Belphegor. It's gonna be awesome, well except for the fact that my wig likes to injure my eyes. Err, I guess I should shut up. Listening to **_**Escape the Fate**_** while writing makes me hyper for some reason. Yeah, I know I'm weird. Well, review if you would like. Bye bye~**

**Edit: Hope you enjoyed and reviews would be apprecitated.**


	4. Family

**A/N:Wow, that took forever. I'm not going to give any excuses about why this is so late, it just is and I apologize. Hopefully the added length and ending will make up for it. About the time frame. Forget the Halloween party. Instead of that there will be a New Year's party. Please keep that in mind while reading.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I own nothing but my three characters.**

**Warnings: Shounen Ai, cursing.**

* * *

I've decided to explain to you why Cloud hates Axel so much but only because you should know why Cloud lost it when he found out about the trip. It's a little scary so I won't tell you everything that Cloud did.

It was late October so Axel had been living here for about a month and a half. Sora had been getting along with Axel really well, so Axel had been coming over to our house often. I usually stayed in my room but that day I was in the kitchen helping Cloud make dinner. Cloud's not very good a cooking. Anyways, Cloud had gone upstairs to take a call so Axel had come into the kitchen to harass me. It was the same kind of thing that normally happens. Axel had bragged about his so-called hotness, had hit on me, and then I had stabbed him with a fork. Same old thing.

I had pushed Axel aside so I could wash my hands, but I guess he had gotten tired of me pushing him away so he had thrown the oven mitts that were in his hands and pulled me around by my shoulder. For such a skinny person, Axel is really strong. Sure, I had tried to resist but it didn't really work. He had leaned in closer to my face. I had smelt something burning the. I think Axel smelt it at the same time as me.

Axel had turned and when he moved out of my line of vision, I had seen that the oven mitts had caught on fire and everything else on the stove had caught fire as well. Let's just say Cloud had to buy a new oven and Axel is no longer allowed in the house. Cloud had thrown a bitch-flip. I have never seen him that angry. Seriously, after we had snuffed out the fire, Cloud had chased Axel around the house with some cutlery. I rather not talk about what I saw that day.

There you go the super short version. Now I guess I have to get back to the real story.

* * *

"Axel, you know I'm going to be murdered because of you right?" I leaned on the counter as I watched Axel bring out the boxes for the Christmas decorations from the back. "Cloud is going to devour my innards then he will severely torture you, probably doing things that I don't even want to think about and finally he will shove a wooden stake through your heart. Actually, it would probably end up somewhere _else_." I shook my head. Yes, I'm terrified of an angry Cloud. Axel just laughed. "I fail to see what is funny about this situation. We're going to turn up missing and you're just laughing."

"Rox, chill. I know Cloud is fucking bat-shit crazy but I highly doubt that be would kill you. Me? Maybe, but defiantly not you." He finished pulling the boxes out of the back and leaned on the counter next to me. "If you're really nervous about your brother, you can still cancel. I won't hold it against you. I know how Cloud can be and it's true he's scary." Axel shifted so that is arm was resting against mine. During this past week Axel has kind of grown on me. It's sad isn't it?

"We've already talked about this. I'm going with you and that's it." I said with finality. I leaned into his arm for a second then pushed off the counter to put away the decorations. I've basically decided that I will give Axel a chance. In friendship at least. "Axel, I still want to know why you said you've known me for years. I mean you moved here a little more than a month ago. It's not even possible." He sighed and approached the window.

"Roxas, I'll tell you this: I use to live in Hollow Bastion."

"Yeah, but I think I would remember meeting someone with hair as crazy as yours." I tugged on one of the red strands and looked up at him. Considering how spiky his hair is you would think it would be really stiff but it's actually super soft. Not that I care. Anyways. "How does your hair stick up like this? Oh, shit. Did I say that out loud?" Apparently I did.

"What? Does my gravity defying hair amaze you?" Axel laughed at me so I pulled his hair. "Ow! I was kidding." I released the strand. "My hair spikes like this naturally. It's fucking annoying as hell. You never want to see what it looks like when I tie it back. Ugh!" That made me laugh. "What? Did you try to picture it?"

"No, you just exposed how flaming you truly are. I knew it was in there somewhere. So hair brings out your gayness." I dropped my hands to my sides and watched Axels' reaction.

"Shut up. I just happen to like hair, so when it comes to mine it makes me angry. I may have that to be flaming about but what's you're excuse?" He gestured to me and I scoffed.

"Do you even have to ask that question? I mean look at me. I'm fabulous!" I did a wonder spin but I couldn't hold my laughter in. Axel and I burst into laughter at the same time.

"Wow, Rox. That was probably the most girly thing I've ever seen anyone do." Axel stated after we calmed ourselves.

"Please, that's not even my best work. Though I do try hard to entertain." I bowed just to be stupid when suddenly the room became extremely cold. I stood up straight and yep, there was Vincent. Man, he's creepy. Axel looked up at Vincent and chuckled awkwardly. "Umm, we'll get back to work now. Right, Axel?" I nudged him in the side with my elbow.

"Yeah." He bent down and started picking up decorations. I joined him and sighed when Vincent returned to the back. "God, he creeps me out. Roxas, do you know why Yuffie goes out with him?"

"I will get distracted if I talk to you, so go away." I picked up one more decoration and went to the box.

"Don't you mean you'll be distracted by my looks?" _Oh, great. He's doing that again._ I threw a plushie that looked a lot like Sora in a Santa suit at his head.

"No, I mean that I enjoy talking to you and I don't want Cloud to have and all out bitch-fight with Vincent because I got shot. Actually, Cloud would probably thank Vincent and oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, did I just say that out loud?" _Well, damn. There goes his ego._ I blushed when Axel raised an eyebrow at me and darted into the back_._ I really need to get a hold on what I say .I need Naminé.

* * *

That's right. You still don't know what happened with Naminé. Yeah, that's a funny story. I really should tell you sometime. Maybe. Okay, I'll tell you because it's fucking hilarious.

* * *

"Oh my god! Naminé where have you been!" I went into super-mother-hen mode. I don't know why, so don't even ask. "I was so worried about you! Did the evil pink-haired man hurt you?" I grabbed her and hugged her to me. Then I realized I was in the middle of the hallway and Zexion and Axel were looking at me as if I had little alien babies crawling out of my ears. "Umm…." Was all I could say but I didn't let Naminé go.

"Roxas, I'm starting to loose feeling in my arms." Naminé struggled in my grip so I released her. "Also, Marluxia didn't hurt me, well at first he did but I got him back. So I'm better now." Naminé smiled but I was still skeptical.

"Then why were you gone for almost a week? Why wouldn't you answer your phone?" I questioned as I stepped back. I bumped into Axel and he steadied me but I paid no attention to it. "I need you to explain to me _why_ you've been gone."

"Oh, um, something happened with my family so I had to go visit my cousin Alice in Wonderland. If you want to know how I coped you should go see Marluxia." She chirped and walked away. _I'm so confused._

"Axel, I'm confused. Naminé is fine but there's something wrong Marluxia." I turned to look at Axel in question. I was quickly distracted. I hadn't noticed what Axel was wearing when I first saw him. His hair was spiked back like normal and he wore a band-tee like always but his pants were what distracted me. He usually wore a pair of loose jeans but today he wore a really nice pair of red skinny jeans. Um, no. I'm not attracted to Axel and I say fuck you if you think I am.

"Roxas?" Zexion peered at me from behind his fringe. "If you're so confused, look over there." I followed his finger and spotted that mop of pink hair. My eyes moved to his face as he walked down the hallway and I noticed that bright, red, raised claw marks on his face.

"Oh, so that's what she meant."I snorted as he walked past.

"What the hell are you looking at Shorty?" Marluxia flipped his hair over his shoulder and glared at me. The only thing missing from this scene is the pink flower petals. "Were you frozen by the utter perfection that is me?" Cue more flower petals.

"Utter perfection? I wouldn't call those claw marks on your face perfection." I stated simply. His whole face turned red. It was interesting. Pink hair plus red face equals hilarious.

"Even with these battle scars from the fiend of hell, I still bring beauty to this decrepit school." He pinned me with a hard glare but I just rolled my eyes and flipped him off.

"Beauty can't be judged by someone so self-centered because all you can see is yourself you narcissistic prick. Also, how dare you call Naminé a fiend of hell? If anyone came from the depths of hell, it's you." I spun on my heel and stomped away leaving a fuming Marluxia behind. Before I could get too far away, Axel spun me around.

"You okay?" He questioned and I nodded. "Good. Don't let a boosh like him piss you off. Okay, now that that's over with let's get back to what I was saying before. Zexion, Demyx, and I are planning a party on New Year's Eve. Are you in?" Axel questioned.

"On New Year's Eve? Okay. I'm in for anything if it gets me away from my crack-addict family that's coming over."

"Crack-addict family?" Zexion questioned looking only mildly interested. I shuddered at the thought of those psychotic people being in the same house as Sora.

"Yes, my cousins Gabi and Emee are coming to my house the day before New Year's Eve, which means tomorrow. Putting them and Sora in the same room is like asking for the end of your life. I'm not even kidding. They almost suffocated me two years ago when Sora told them I had come out the closet. So, yeah, I'm absolutely terrified of them. I think psychosis runs in my family. So if anyone is willing to get me out of there sooner I will be forever grateful." Zexion gave me a blank look while Axel just laughed at me. "Fine, then. I guess I'm going to be stuck with Canyon holding me down as Gabi and Emee mentally rape me." I turned to leave, smirking as I waited for Axel to respond.

"Okay, hold up. Who's Canyon and does Cloud let them do this every year?"Axel asked.

"Five times a year actually and Canyon is Emee's best friend. They always bring him along. Hmm, he's actually pretty hot though." I put on a contemplative look just to distress Axel even more. Zexion rolled his eyes and muttered something about going to find Demyx.

"So, you let your crazy cousin's best friend touch you? No way. I will go over there myself and protect you." He said. I could tell that only the thought of Canyon holding me pissed him off, though I did leave one important piece of information off. Canyon is Gabi's boyfriend. He just restrains me because I can get out of duct tape.

"Thank you! Now I don't have to die." To mess with Axel even more, I kissed him on the cheek then skittered away. I have been enjoying mind-fuckery lately and since I'm completely comfortable wit Axels' presence now I can fuck with his mind.

* * *

When I got to my house, I noticed that there was a car that I didn't recognize in the driveway. I gave it an odd look and went to unlock the front door. Immediately after I opened the door, I was tackled to the ground.

"Roxas! Oh my gawd! I haven't seen you in forever!" I felt hands on my face as my attacker turned my head to look at them. It was Emee. What the hell was she doing here?! "Oh. I know that look. You're not happy that I'm here! Hmph! And we left early just to surprise you! Shows how much you appreciate us!" She continued to sit on my chest while smirking at me. You know it's really hard to breathe with an eighteen-year old sitting on your lungs.

"Emee, I'm happy that you're here early but you surprised me and I can't breathe." She laughed and stood up. "Also, you coming early means that you get to leave sooner." I stated as I darted past her to avoid my impending doom. But my escape plan didn't go as planned. As soon as I got to the living room I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt._ Shit!_ I had forgotten about Canyon. No matter how sneaky I am, Canyon is always able to stop me. I mean the dude has brains and brawn. He reminds me of Andy Sixx from Black Veil Brides except he's not as lanky. "Canyon, will you please let me go? I have an important call to make." Important call my ass. I'm going to jump out the window as soon as I get to my room. I've done it to escape from Cloud and I can do it to get away from Canyon.

Canyon snorted and released my shirt. "Run and you know what happens." He threatened me easily as I ran to my room. Damn him and his tallness. I mean what normal person is 6'4, extremely hot, smart, and strong? Plus he has amazing hair. Compared to my height of 5'4, my _cuteness,_ and my retarded hair, it's just not fair! Anyways, I ran up to my room and sighed when the door was safely shut and locked behind me. I pulled my phone from my pocket and opened as new text. I didn't care who got the text as long as they came to save me if my escape plan failed. I looked up at my poster of the old Escape the Fate and hoped on Ronnie Radke and Max Green's smexiness that the plan would go without fault.

I huffed out a breath and proceeded with my plan. I pulled open the window and tried to judge where the best spot to land would be. There happened to be a bunch of leaves on the ground to cushion my fall. Sweet! Next all I had to do was jump, which I did.

Immediately after I landed, I took off running to my car. I thought that maybe they wouldn't noticed the sound of my car starting.

I had reached the door of my car and was pulling out my keys when I felt a weight land on my back. The person on my back wrapped their legs around my waist and their arms went around my neck. Luckily, I didn't topple over.

"Roxy-poo, you didn't try to escape now did you, because I haven't even gotten the chance to say hi yet!" Oh my fudge monkeys, Gabi had found me. "You sneaky little poop-head, you should know better than to run. Don't you remember last time?" Chills ran down my spine as images of my last encounter with them ran through my mind.

"Um, I wasn't trying to run away. I just needed to go give something to one of my friends. It's really important. If I don't do it I'll most likely be stabbed in the neck, and I really don't want to die yet. I mean I'm only sixteen." Yeah, I ramble a lot when I try to get out of these kinds of situations.

"Well, if it was that important you could've just told us. We would've let you go." She slid off my back and I sighed.

"Like hell you would." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" I saw Emee and Canyon exit the house. Gabi's eyes lit up and she darted over to Canyon's side. They make as funny looking couple. Canyon's so tall and Gabi's actually shorter than me. There's something wrong there. Moving on. Emee gave me a look that made me feel like she wanted to douse me in gasoline and light my face on fire. That would really hurt.

"I didn't say anything." Deny, deny, and deny, that is the only way I can get out of this.

But I don't think Emee believed me.

"Roxas, come here." She gestured to me with her finger. I swallowed down any pride I had left after attempting to run away from a girl because I was scared and prepared to beg for mercy.

Luckily, I never had to because I felt and arm wrap around my waist and pull me backwards into someone's chest. At the same time, two people jumped in front of me, blocking my cousins and Canyon from my line of vision. I struggled in the grip of the person behind me but could not get loose.

"Chill, Rox. It's only me." I recognized that voice immediately. It was Axel. Then it clicked in my head that it was Demyx and Zexion standing in front of me… and Demyx was currently arguing with Emee. Oh my lord, he's going to die.

"Demyx! Come here and shut up!" I continued to struggle in Axels' grip. Demyx turned his back on Emee and she looked like she wanted to jump on his back and rip his hair out.

"Emee, don't you dare do anything! Demyx, why the hell are you here? The same goes for you guys too." I pointed at Zexion and kicked Axel. At this point I had given up on getting loose from his arm.

"You sent me a text message asking to be saved." Zexion explained though he didn't take his eyes off of Canyon. "I happened to be with these two at the time."

"Yep! We were scared you were going to get hurt!" Demyx whined. Lord, he can be so whiney sometimes.

"Oh, so Zexion ended up getting that text. I just clicked a random person. I was only thinking about getting out of there." I stated.

"So you lied about have to give something to your friend, and you were just going to run away?" Gabi's eyes started welling with tears.

"Oh, fuck. We're going to get murdered by a big, angry, hot guy. Axel, you better let me go before this guy goes ballistic!" I continued my struggle against Axels' arm, but alas it proved futile.

"So, you're Canyon." Zexion stated, looking at Canyon with what I interpreted as mild interest but he really looked bored out of his mind.

"Yeah, and if you don't hand over that blonde dweeb right now, you will all die." He threatened taking a step closer to Zexion. See? Canyon's such a brute. He even called me a dweeb for no reason. I'm not a dweeb am I?

"We're going to die now are we?" Zexion's mouth twitched upward into a menacing smirk. "I would beg to differ. If you were to lay one hand on Demyx or the others, I would see to it that not only would you lose those hands but you would be curled in the fetal position begging for the torment to stop. But it won't." Zexion's eyes had a wild light in them and his mouth had pulled into a wide, manic grin. This is the reason I never want to be on Zexion's hit list. I had only seen him like this one time before. That was when some jocks decided to beat Demyx up for being gay. I think they transferred schools. Ugh. I never want to see Zexion like that again.

"Zexion! Canyon! Stop it!" I yelled right when a clap of thunder sounded and the sky unleashed a down pour of rain. "Everyone get inside!" We all darted for the door to avoid being completely soaked. I for one don't hate the rain. I rather enjoy watching it while drinking a hot cup of green tea but when I'm stuck in the middle of a down pour and my hair, which already looks like crap, is getting messed up I won't put up with it. Like Emee's friend says, water should not fall. Also, the only thing I hate more then being wet and my crappy hair is having a bunch of soggy bodies in my house. Why I told them to go in is a mystery to me. Anyways.

As I pulled towels from the linen closet, I could feel the tension building. Emee, Gabi, and Canyon were standing near the coffee table while Axel and Demyx were standing near the kitchen entrance, trying to calm Zexion.

"Oi, Roxy my love. I'm going numb from my ass to my toes, could you turn up the heat?" Well, the tension was building until Axel decided to make that little comment. Everyone started cracking up in response. At least he knows how to lighten an atmosphere.

"You know what Axel, fuck you." I stated as I started handing out the towels.

"Roxas, I thought you knew. I want to fuck you, pretty boy." I could tell he was smirking as he wrapped his arm around my waist again. I brought my heel into his shin before he could get a good grip on me and I made my escape by heading toward Emee.

"Ahh! Rox, is that your boyfriend?" Emee questioned excitably. I rolled my eyes at her. She absolutely adores gay couples.

"He wishes. I'm not dating anyone at the moment." I bit my tongue about my growing attraction to Axel. Nobody needed to know about that. It would be the Apocalypse if Axel found out.

"Hmm." She gave me a suspicious look, but thankfully moved on. "Rox, why did that guy with purplish hair freak out so badly at what Canyon said? I know it's normal to get pissed but he looked like he wanted to eat Canyon's throat out."

That's because when this guy threatened us, he also threatened Dem and Zexion is extremely protective of his boyfriend." Axel slung his arm around my shoulder but I just ignored it. "He always has been and probably always will."

"Hmm. Sounds like someone I know doesn't it, Canyon." Gabi nudged Canyon in the side. He just rolled his eyes and turned to go talk to Zexion. Hopefully, they won't try to stab each others eyes out. I really wouldn't want to deal with that bloody mess. Cloud would kill if he came home and saw that. I sighed. I really don't have the energy to deal with this crap.

* * *

Luckily, Canyon and Zexion worked out their problem and it seems like they're getting along pretty well now. The bad thing is that Axel became all buddy-buddy with Emee and Demyx really like hanging out with Gabi. Looks like I won't be avoiding them this New Years. I hate my life.

* * *

"Roxas! You're going to make us late!" Gabi called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dammit, Gabi! Leave me alone! If you really wanted me to hurry up you would have sent your sister up a long time ago!" I retorted. I was having my daily battle with my hair but I was determined to win today. I didn't want to look a hot mess for the New Year.

"Roxas, at this rate it'll be 2030 before we leave."

Fuck you! I'm done." I walked down the stairs carefully. I will never, ever let Gabi and Emee pick out my outfit ever again. They picked the tightest pants I have ever seen. I don't think I've worn these pants since the sixth grade. Don't even think about making a comment about my height. As for a shirt, they gave me a long-sleeved fishnet shirt covered by as short-sleeved black button-up shirt. They even attacked me with eye-liner. I believe I've stated this before, but I hate my life.

"Ew! Roxas, we're cousins!" I rolled my eyes as Gabi squealed.

"Where are Emee and Canyon?" I asked her as I pulled on my favorite Cobra Starship hoodie and slipped on my converse.

"They're in the car, waiting for you Ms. Priss." Gabi pushed me through the doorway. "To Axels'!" She called as we got into the car.

"Emee, do you have the directions?" I questioned, backing out of the driveway.

"Yes, and I still can't believe that you've never been to Axels' before. Dude, you totally have him in your grasp. You should get a hold on him while he's still interested." Emee stated while shuffling the papers in her hands.

"Just because you jump at every hot guy you see, doesn't mean I'm going to do the same thing."

"Ah. So, you admit that you think Axels' hot?" Gabi hummed while leaning in from the backseat. "Well, I guess I can't blame you, I mean didn't you see his eyes!" Canyon snorted at her comment and leaned back in his seat. "Oh, hush up Canyon. You know you have pretty eyes too." Lord. They're going to get all lovey-dovey now.

"Okay, ew. Don't even try that. My best friend and my sister making out, barf much." Emee and I made retching faces. Emee was right. Seeing them make-out is sick. I never thought I would want to get somewhere that Axel was anymore than I did now.

* * *

"Hello, hello, hello! Look who finally decided to show up." Demyx leaned on the doorway and smirked at us.

"Demyx!" Gabi squealed and jumped into Demyx' outstretched arms.

"Hey, now. Gabi, I really don't think your boyfriend likes you hugging Dem." Emee snickered as Canyon gave her and icy glare. "Dude. He's gay. The day he stopped being interested in guys is the day that Bill and Tom Kaulitz stop being twins and that genetically impossible." I rolled my eyes and pushed my way into the house. Wow. My eyes skimmed across the mass of grinding bodied. I didn't know that Axel knew this many people. Holy shit! Is that Xigbar? What's our orchestra teacher doing here? That's just creepy.

"Demyx, where's Axel?" I questioned over the deafening music while scanning the crowd for the red-haired monster. Demyx gave me a knowing look and I made a rude gesture with my hand. "No, Demyx. I don't want to find him. I actually would rather stay away from him as long as possible." When I looked away from Demyx, I saw Axel come in from what I assumed was the kitchen. "Shit." I pulled my hood over my head and ducked into the crowd. As I crossed the living room I spotted a room off to the side. I slipped past the door and into the room, hoping to hide out in the room for at least some time. I regret doing that. When I turned around I realized I was in the laundry room and sitting on the washing machine was Hayner. The bad part was that he wasn't alone. He was currently lip-locked with Seifer. Oh. My. Holy. Fuck! First my cousin and now my best friend! Is there any way for me to wash my brain or burn my eyes out without feeling any pain?

After experiencing that horrifying situation, I slowly backed out of the room and shut the door quietly. I will be scarred for life.

"So how long were you planning on avoiding me?" Fucking hell! Axel smirked at me as I turned to look at him. "I feel slightly hurt. I mean I saved you from your cousins and I invited you here. I could've just let you be tortured by them."

"You only saved me because I started talking about how hot Canyon happens to be and it was your choice to invite me here. If you don't want me to stay, I would gladly leave." I shrugged my shoulders and looked toward the door. "Well, what would you like?" Axel rolled his eyes at me and slung his arm around my shoulders. "I still don't appreciate you being all touchy-feely with me." I said as I glared at his arm. Axel led me through the crowd and into the kitchen. The pulsing music was beginning to give me a headache. I'm so not in the mood for this. "Did you invite Seifer?" He gave me a confused look. "I ask because he's here and if you don't stop him, Hayner and he will be locked in the throes of passion on your washing machine. I'm still disturbed and I only saw them making-out." I made retching noises to prove my point.

"Hmm. Everyone seems to be doing that today. Maybe it's because the New Year's coming." Axel hummed as we sat at the kitchen table.

"That's true. New Year's resolution and all that corniness. I don't really see Seifer as the type though."

"I don't seem the type either, do I?" Axel had a glint in his eyes and before I realized what he was doing, he leaned across the table and kissed me. My mind blanked. The only thing I could feel was Axel, Axels' lips, his smell, and then his taste. I kissed back. "Happy New Year." He whispered when we pulled apart.

------------------

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. I really couldn't find a place to end this chapter so this is what happened. I know the time frame is confusing so I apologize again. The convention will happen in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I would appreciate if you told me how you felt about it.**


	5. Together

A/N: I finally got off my lazy butt and finished this chapter. Yay, for me. Also I did something really stupid in an earlier chapter. Apparently I made Hollow Bastion retartedly far away and I have to go and change that. So I apologize for that. Oh, if I typed somethin like this: _Yar, this is my boot._ It means it's in Spanish and don't bash my sentence. It's the first thing that popped into my head. I also changed the rating just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Warnings: Shounen Ai. Cursing. Out right stupidity? Oh, and a hot moment between our favorite characters.

* * *

I was mortified. What in the world was I thinking?! How could I let him do that? How could I kiss back? Axels' a total boosh. Starting a relationship or even showing my attraction to him is like emotional suicide! Oh great, now he's staring me down.

"Rox, don't" Axel recognized the panic in my eyes and began reaching for my arm. I pulled away, shaking my head. "Roxas." I stood up, knocking the chair over, and ran out of the kitchen. I need to clear my head.

I exited the house and leaned on my car. I wouldn't be able to leave without Gabi, Emee, and Canyon, so I sighed and began walking away. I would come back when they wanted to leave.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I kicked a mailbox and pulled my phone from my pocket. New message from Emee. "Where the hell did you go?" I read the text aloud. Perfect. Emee had seen me ditch the party. I quickly typed a reply and sent the text. I hoped she wouldn't be pissed that I left with the car keys. I continued to walk down the road, refusing to go back to get my car no matter how cold it was. Everything was quiet and I was only slightly scared that a freaker would jump out of a bush and snatch me away, when my phone started playing "Rocket ship to the moon" by Dot Dot Curve:). That was Emee's ringtone. Maybe she won't reach through the phone and strangle me. What? I can't hope?

"Roxas, where the fucking hell are you?" Emee spat. "Actually, it doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that you just left Axel. Dude, he's raging. You better get your ass over here and fix it!" She demanded.

"Em, I don't feel comfortable going over there." I attempted to explain.

"Well suck it up before he kills every single person in this house." I heard something crash to the ground and shatter before Emee exclaimed "Fuck" and cut the line. I was left with the dial tone ringing in my ear. I shut my phone and sighed. Now it's either continue walking and get my heart ripped out or go back and have the awkward conversation that I was trying to avoid. Well, I rather like my heart thank you very much, so awkward conversation it. I turned around and headed back towards Axels' house.

I had not gotten very far before I was called back, so it only took me a few minutes to return to the house. The pulsing music that had been blaring before was shut off and all the cars were gone. There was a creepy silence overwhelming the house. This is so going to be bad.

I knocked on the door and it was wrenched open by Demyx. The look he gave me kind of hurt so I avoided eye-contact.

"He's in the kitchen with Emee." He said, shutting and locking the door. I nodded and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Axel? Emee?" I questioned ad I peeked through the door. I could see them sitting at the table but it didn't look like Axel was a raving ball of distress. I pushed all the way into the kitchen and hesitantly approached the table. You never know, Axel could be a bomb waiting to explode. "Hey, guys…" Their heads snapped up when they heard my voice and Emee smirked.

"Canyon, your assistance is needed!" Emee called and I was immediatelygrabbed from behind. Damn Emee and her trickery. "So glad you decided to join us Roxy." Canyon forced me to sit in a chair Emee had pulled out. I was sitting directly across from Axel. Again, I couldn't make eye-contact. Emee grabbed Canyon's arm and led him to the door where Gabi, Demyx, and Zexion were located. She nodded to Axel and left the kitchen. Great, I'm alone with Axel again. This cannot be good for my psyche.

I heard the sound of a chair scrapping across the tile floor and I looked up to see Axel approaching me. I refused to look at him.

"Roxas." Fingers forced my chin to turn and my eyes locked on bright green. His expression was serious and I could tell that this was going to be an uncomfortable conversation. "Why'd you run away?" The question was simple but I could not find the words. Was I supposed to tell him that when he kissed me it felt like a fire burning through my body and that that scared me? That I feared entering a relationship because I don't know how to show affection or that I care about a person? Was I supposed to say that I really like him but I would never admit it to anyone else? This is just fucked. I moved my gaze away from his face and refused to give a response. "Roxas Strife, answer me."

When Axel failed to get an answer from me he sighed and leaned his forehead against mine. His fingers slipped from my chin down my chest and rested in my lap. He stayed in that position for a while and I began to feel uncomfortable.

"I won't move until you talk to me." He hummed as his other hand moved to my head and began to stroke the blonde strands that made up my hair. "You can't be scared of me hurting you, could you?" Fuck, he hit that right on the head. "It is, isn't it?" I turned my head away and he took that as an affirmative." Shit, Roxas. Why would you think that?"

"How could I not? I've seen how loose you are! You expect me to believe that you could commit to a relationship!" Axel pulled away and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Loose?" Standing up next to the chair, Axels' fist clenched at his sides. I had severely pissed him off. Should I prepare to die now? "What have I done to make you think that I'm _loose?_" Images of Axel flirting with others and even going beyond that flashed through my head, making my heart clench.

"Larxene isn't the only person I've seen you with over these past few months." I had tried to ignore it many times because I didn't want to believe it.

If it was possible, Axels' face grew darker. He took a few steps back and leaned against the table. He looked to be carefully calculating his words, which is odd considering there is normally no filter there. I remained in my chair and watched as Axel seemed to battle internally with the information I had given him. Finally, he spoke.

"Roxas, I haven't been with anyone since I broke up with Larxene, except when she attacked me that day." He took a deep breath. "If you saw me with anyone, it would have been a person who liked _you_." Axel said it like he has committed a crime. Then I thought about what he had said.

"If they liked me, then what were you doing being all comfy cozy with them?" Axel groaned and looked away from me.

"Rox, you know you can be really slow sometimes right?"

"I'll have you know that I'm one of the top students in my grade!" I scoffed at the fact that he of all people was trying to call me dumb.

"And that's exactly what I mean. I'm not talking about school smarts; I'm talking about you being slow in relevance to people. I wasn't being 'cozy' with those guys, I was warning them off. I did it because I didn't want to lose my chance of being with you. So, I used dirty tricks to keep you alone." Axels' anger deflated as he revealed this information.

"Exactly how many people did you warn off?" His anger had deflated and now mine was beginning to grow.

"Only ten or twelve." He muttered.

"Ten or twelve? What the hell Axel?! I was seriously beginning to think that I wasn't likeable. What the fuck is wrong with you? I don't belong to you, so why would you do that? Ugh!" I groaned and quickly stood up, tipping the chair in the process. I narrowed my eyes at the red-head and waited for an answer.

"Roxy-"

"Don't call me Roxy." I snapped.

"Fine. Roxas, I told you why I did it already. I didn't want to see you with anyone else, so I headed those guys off when they were going to approach you."

"What gave you the right to do that?"

"I never said I had the right to do it, but the fact is I was jealous and I acted on that jealously." Axel took a step toward me and I crossed my arms.

"I'm pissed at you, so don't even think about touching me." He smirked at me and continued toward me. "Axel, don't. I'm being serious, don't touch me." I slapped his hand away as he reached for my face. "Don't fuck with me." I growled. He seriously wanted me to hurt him. "We're in a kitchen full of knives and other sharp objects and you keep antagonizing me. You're an idiot. Do you want-"

Before I could finish my threat, Axel had pulled me into a tight hug. I was so stunned that I didn't even try to struggle. I could feel Axels' fingers splayed across my back and his face buried in my hair. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"If I had a choice to freeze my life at any moment, it would be right now. You don't understand how happy it makes me to just hug you, but it would make me happier if I knew that you felt the same way about me as I do about you." He pulled back slightly to look at my face but I turned away.

"…"

"Roxas, I can't understand you."

"…I like you too." I flushed and hid my face in his chest out of embarrassment.

"…" Axel pushed me an arm's length away but kept his hands on my arms. "Seriously?" I nodded and chanced a glance at his face. A wide shit-eating grin had spread across his face and he crushed me into another tight embrace. "_Dios mio_. I never thought I would hear those words coming from your mouth." He pulled back just enough so he could lean down and crush our mouths together. Well, someone's eager aren't they?

Axel caught me by surprise when he swiped his tongue across my lips. I slowly parted my lips and allowed his tongue entrance. I immediately regretted that.

"What the fuck? When did you get a tongue ring?" I asked after I had pulled away. He smirked and stuck his tongue out, letting me view his piercing.

"You didn't know? I got it done about a month ago. Pissed my dad off, said it made me look gayer then I already am. Made my mom laugh though." He chuckled as he laced his fingers through mine and squeezed.

"I would have liked to have known before you tried to stick your tongue down my throat." I snorted and squeezed back.

"Awww! I knew you guys would kiss and make-up." Gabi came skipping into the kitchen, dragging Canyon along with her.

"Actually Gabi, it was more like make-up then make-out but I'm not going to say anything against it." Emee had a huge smile plastered across her face. "I think it's about time we left, don't you think Gabi?" She gave her sister a pointed look and waved her toward the door. Gabi nodded and pulled Canyon through the door after her sister.

"Well, I guess I have to go then…" My sentence trailed off when Axel pulled me into another bone-crushing hug, except this time I hugged back. "Bye." I stood on my toes and pecked him on the cheek before jogging after my cousins.

-------------

A few days after Emee, Gabi, and Canyon left, the second semester of school began. Axel and I had never _officially_ become a couple but we didn't believe there was any need. We were together and there wasn't any point in Axel asking me to date him. We made sure Cloud never found out though. But just because our relationship drama is over doesn't mean that there was no more drama. Actually, there was at least twice as much.

One specific incident was started with a conversation about race. It was interesting enough until Hayner and Seifer got into it.

--------------

"Yo." Axel slipped onto the bench beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed me on the cheek but I only nodded and continued to be absorbed by my food.

"Rox?"

"Hi Hi, Axel! Roxas!" When Demyx shouted from across the courtyard it shook me from my stupor. Demyx dropped his lunch tray on the table and sat across from us at the round table. Zexion slid gracefully into the seat next to him. "So, Zexy and I were wondering exactly what ethnicity you two are? I mean we all know that I'm Australian, but we… well I have absolutely no idea what you guys are."

"Dem, I'm surprised you can't tell by looking at me." I shook my head when Demyx squinted and examined Axel like the answer was stapled to his forehead.

"He's of Asian and Hispanic decent." I stated while opening my writing notebook.

"Roxas, it's not fair for you to answer. You're dating him!" Demyx whined and crossed his arms.

"It's not like we talk about that kind of stuff." I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Axel. "What exactly are you?"

"I'm Japanese and Puerto Rican. I know an interesting mix right? Don't ask me how I got bright-red hair though because I have no fucking idea." I snorted at his response and leaned into his side. He buried his nose in my hair and sighed. Apparently he likes my jacked-up hair. "Roxas, why don't you tell them where your relatives are from." I knew where Axel was going with this. He is going to die.

"I'm German and Japanese." I stated simply, glaring at the red-head.

"With that and your stuck up attitude, you're Socialist all the way." I punched him in the chest and pulled out of his arm, scooting down the bench. He just laughed.

"That's not even funny, Axel. You know that was only a certain group of people." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at his arm that was attempting to pull me back. "Now that we answered, what about you?" I nodded at Zexion and Demyx started laughing. "Err… Demyx, what's so funny?"

"It's just that Zexion will have issues telling you where he's from." Zexion rolled his eyes and picked up the apple off his tray.

"Why?" I questioned.

"There are too many places to say. For sure I only know thirteen." Zexion stated calmly.

"Thirteen? You're kidding me!" Axel snorted at my exclamation and I flipped him the bird. "No wonder I had absolutely no idea where to even begin guessing."

"Why don't you list them off Zexy?" Demyx crooned. Zexion turned the apple over in his hand and nodded.

"In order, from what I know, Russia, Azerbaijan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, Ukraine, Georgia, Mongolia, Egypt, Morocco, Mozambique, Togo, England, Norway, and I'm the first generation to be born here in Twilight Town." Zexion paused and looked to be in thought. "I don't know what I would be considered." He punctuated his sentence with a bite into the apple.

I believe that's most I've ever heard him speak without him being pissed off. Demyx is good for him.

"Wow…" That was all I could say.

"So did your skin just blank out or something?" Axel snorted. "Because you're from all over the world and you're as pale as a sheet of paper. Guess your body got confused." Zexion narrowed his eyes while Demyx started cracking up. I, on the other hand, stabbed him with my fork then went back to eating my salad and reviewing my essay for AP lang. "Geez, Rox. I was only kidding." He said, rubbing his hand. I rolled my eyes and waved when I noticed Hayner and Seifer approaching the table. They were not holding hands but they were walking close enough so that their arms were brushing against each other. Seifer still refused to admit that he was dating his 'enemy'. Hayner sat next to Zexion and Seifer sat next to Axel so they could be across from each other. There was a tree that was next to the table that shaded the whole table, which was the only reason Seifer would sit with us. It blocked him from view.

"Sup lamers." I rolled my eyes at Seifer. Only for my best friend.

"Hey, guys." Hayner leaned on the table but didn't touch his food. He was being oddly quiet.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head and I narrowed my eyes at him. I nudged Axel with my elbow and nodded to Hayner. "Keep the conversation going so I can talk to him." Axel agreed and I scooted closer to Hayner. "Seriously, what's up?" Hayner sighed and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I had another fight with Seifer." He mumbled.

"About? Or it that too personal?" He shook his head and continued.

"It was about the fact that he refuses to tell other people that we're together. He doesn't want people to know that he's gay or that he's dating someone in the 'Nerd-herd'. It's really starting to piss me off." He placed his chin in the palms of his hands and sighed.

"Just give him a little time. Um… I'm sure he'll come around…" I snorted. "Sorry, I shouldn't lie. Kick his ass. That's how you guys normally deal with your problems. Or you could make him chase after you. Those are just suggestions though. Do whatever you think is right for you." I squeezed his shoulder and glanced as Seifer, who was glaring at me. Hayner laughed at my statement.

"Yeah, that asshole totally deserves it."

"Who the hell you calling an asshole, chickenwuss?" Seifer questioned with a sneer.

"Nobody was talking to you, dickwad." Hayner snapped.

"Well, when you two kept sneaking glances at me what was I supposed to think?"

"Who told you to think?" By this point they were leaning across the table to get in each other's faces.

"Well isn't this a volatile situation." Riku stated as he approached the table hand-in-hand with Sora.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you, Harada.

"Fine then." Riku rolled his eyes at the quarreling couple. They sat down and immersed themselves in a conversation with Zexion. Well, Sora started babbling about something to Riku and Zexion.

"You know what, Almasy? I don't give a shit anymore! Do whatever you want. Be with some popular girl. You don't want anyone to know that we're together? Then let's make it easier and just end it all. That seems a lot more practical than just lying to everyone." Hayner seethed, grabbed his bag and jogged away from the table.

"Fine, maybe I will. I'll probably be happier anyways…" Seifer called weakly as Hayner entered the Commons Area.

Six sets of eyes turned to glare at Seifer.

"I knew you were a jerk but I actually believed that you cared about him. Seems I was completely wrong." I threw my tray in the garbage and chased after Hayner.

When I entered the Commons, I skimmed the crowd of talking teenagers to find Hayner. I couldn't find him. I let out a groan of frustration and continued through the room.

While dodging the bodies of the other students I spotted Selphie and questioned her about Hayner. She had seen him run toward the art hallway. I thanked her and made my way in the direction she had pointed out.

I found him sitting on the floor outside of the photography class. He was most likely waiting for the bell to ring so he could talk to Pence and Olette. I sat down next to him.

"You know what you said out there wasn't true, right?" I inquired after a few minutes had passed.

"Yeah, I know. I feel the exact opposite actually." He let out a ragged breath and I realized he was on the verge of crying." I care way too much about him, way more then I should. But the thing is… I think I love him. God, that sounds so stupid coming out of my mouth." He ran a hand down his face. "It hurts. It hurts so much. It feels like my heart is constantly in his grasp and every time he denies that we're together it's like he's squeezing my heart with all of his strength. Roxas, I don't know what to do." He sniffed and wiped away the tears that were now falling freely down his cheeks.

I'm a bad friend. I'm supposed to be Hayner's best friend and I had no idea that he was feeling like this.

"Hayner…" I moved in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I know an apology from me won't help anything but it's all I can do. You need to tell Seifer how you feel. If he doesn't feel the same way about you then the best thing for you to do is to accept it and walk the other way." That was truly the only advice I could give him.

"Thanks, Rox. You're always here for me. You don't know how much that means to me." He returned my embrace.

That's how we were situated when Seifer approached us. I stood and stepped toward him.

"He's not in the mood for any of your bullshit right now. So if I find out that you hurt him again, I know a whole lot of people including me that will come after your sorry ass." I pushed my way past him and out of the art hallway.

* * *

Apparently, Hayner listened to the advice I had given him because later that same week Seifer began admitting that there was something going on between him and Hayner. He hadn't confirmed that he was dating Hayner, but slowly he was getting comfortable with that fact that he was with Hayner.

It makes me happy to see that Hayner's happy, even if his boyfriend is a total jerk.

On another note, the anime convention that we have been waiting for is finally here. A little over six hours in a car and three days in Hollow Bastion with Axel. This is either going to be amazing or awkward.

Oh, one more thing. Those strange text messages won't stop coming. They normally say "We miss you" or "Can't wait to see you". I've even gotten one that counted the days, hours, minutes, and seconds until Axel and I were suppose to arrive. Creepy much, but I'm still going.

-----------

"Axel, hurry up! You have to leave now!" Axels' brother, Reno, yelled up the stairs. "It's already three!" There was a crash and then we heard Axel exclaim.

"Abuela, you can't do that! You'll fall down the stairs!" We saw a person who I assumed was Axels' grandmother come to the top of the stairs with her cane and one roller skate on.

"Ha ha hamanina! Ha ha hamamina! Si no dan chabo, te rompo la cocina! Si no dan chabo, te rompo la cocina!(1)" Axels' grandmother chanted while pounding her cane on the ground and walking down the stairs. She seemed highly unbalanced.

Reno ran to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed his grandmother as she stepped off the stairs. As soon as he let her go she made her way to me and gave me a questioning look.

"Ese chico es su novio, verdad?(2)"

"Abuela, speak English!" Axel exclaimed ad he hopped off the last step. "He doesn't speak Spanish."

"_Yes, I'm his boyfriend and I can speak Spanish just fine, thank you very much."_

"_Ah, he's smart and cute. Good choice Axel,"_ she hummed. "_Well, are you going to introduce me?"_

"_Oh, right. Roxas, this is my grandmother and Grandma, this is my boyfriend, Roxas."_ I stuck my hand out to shake hers but she shook her head and pulled me into a hug. "That means she likes you." Axel whispered when she released me. "Abuela, we have to leave now so I'll see you on Monday. Te amo." He kissed her on the cheek and waved to Reno.

We loaded his bags into the car and then got into the car ourselves. He pulled out of his driveway and proceeded to exit the neighborhood. Our trip had officially begun.

"Rox, I didn't mean to offend you about the Spanish thing earlier."

"No problem. Not many people know that I can speak it. I only know it because Emee and Canyon taught Gabi and me when we were younger. Emee and Gabi are part Dominican and Canyon's Colombian, so they grew up speaking Spanish. A big benefit for because I can currently speak four languages including English."

"Damn, four? That's more than me. I only know three."

"I'm learning a fifth too." I bragged.

"Okay, you can stop stroking your ego now." I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. "Seriously, put that tongue away before I pull over and put it to good use." I pulled, my tongue back into my mouth, my eyes widening. He burst out laughing.

"I hate you." More laughing. He took my hand and laced out fingers together. Is it sad that that simple gesture made my heart soar? A small smile touched my lips. "Axel, why exactly did you take so long getting ready?"

"Hmm? Oh, I had the get something Olette and Naminé made for me the other day."

"Okay…" The look he had in his eyes made me nervous.

"How do you feel about listening to music in Japanese?" He suddenly questioned.

"I love it." I chirped.

"Cool, because half the songs on my iPod are in Japanese." He pulled his hand away from mine and pointed to the cable on the ground. "Take that and plug it into the radio and then into my iPod." He pulled the iPod out of his pocket and handed it to me. He set the radio. "You can put whatever you want on." I nodded and scrolled through the list of songs.

"You like Arashi?" I snorted. "That's like one of the most girlish boy-bands ever."

"Fucking, Reno! He's always going shit like this!" I rolled my eyes at him, and then I got an idea. A wicked smirk crossed my face. Axel caught it. "Don't you dare." I turned the volume all the way up and played Arashi's song 'Kitto Daijoubu'. I wish I could've forced him to watch the video. I mean five grown-men dancing and singing on a rainbow in suits. Could you get any gayer? It makes me laugh though.

"Roxas, you enjoy torturing me don't you?"

"Why, yes. Yes, I do." I felt like breaking down into a fit of cackling laughter, but I didn't want to seem like I belonged in a loony bin.

When we slowed to a stop at the stop light, Axel snatched the iPod out of my hands and started searching for a song.

"Okay, it's my turn." It took me a second to recognize the song when it began to play. I stilled.

"Fuck, you." I attempted to plug my ears but failed. The evil that was Patrick Wolf's 'The Magic Position' was plaguing my ears. "Evil, clown man." I hissed.

"Roxas, he's not a clown."

"He looks like one. Fucking bright, red hair, super pale skin, and freaky height." Axel raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do I look like a clown?" he inquired.

"Yes, but you're not creepy. If you were creepy, I wouldn't be dating you." I quipped. "And you're not pale like he is." I snatched the iPod back as he continued to drive.

I skimmed through the songs again and finally settled on listening to 'Before I Decay' by The Gazette.

"I like the video for this song. Especially because Ruki is screaming while wearing a sequined jacket and pants to match and he doesn't look stupid." I hummed. "But Aoi is still my favorite."

"Why?" Axel questioned.

"Why?! The dude's hot as fuck! How could you even ask me that?" He quirked an eyebrow at me but I just huffed at him. "Plus, he's an amazing guitarist."

"So you like skinny, dark haired guys?" I nodded.

"Yeah, like Andy Sixx. Oh my god! He makes me want to drool."

"You don't understand how uncomfortable that makes me feel."

"Don't tell me you're going all homophobe on me now. I think I would just die." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fuck, no! But it makes me feel weird when you call other guys hot." He explained.

"Aww. You're getting jealous! How cute!" I'm being extra hyper aren't I?

"Geez, Rox. Did someone slip you something in your tea?" Oh, I remember. The only thing I've ingested today was that sugar-loaded peppermint tea Sora gave me. I hate me brother sometimes.

"No, just a shit-load of sugar. Sora likes sugar." I glared at the cup in my hands. Axel shook his head at me.

"I think Uruha is better." My head snapped up and I snorted.

"Have you seen the video for 'Silly God Disco'? His thighs are all out."

"At least he doesn't wear corsets."

"Okay, I can't combat that but Aoi still looks hot wearing it. The 'Cassis' video is amazing." Axel chuckled and grasped my hand again. "You know what? I think this is the stupidest conversation we've ever had." Axel nodded and brought our hands to his lips, kissing my knuckles.

"I'd prefer to have a stupid conversation with you than not talking to you at all." I felt my face heat up and I was suddenly glad that Axel was looking at the road instead of me. "You know I like you a lot right?" I nodded.

"…" I don't know why I was so nervous. It's not like I haven't told him before. "…I-"

"You don't have to say it. I know." A smile touched my lips and I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

-------------

Okay, enough of that sap. Axel and I arrived in Hollow Bastion at around nine Thursday night. Yes, Axel and I were skipping a day of school to go to an anime convention. Hey, I would rather have fun then be at school. I may be ranked in the top ten in my grade, but that doesn't mean I have to adore school. Anyways, Axel and I entered the hotel we would be sharing with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, once they got here.

"Roxas, when are they going to get here?" Axel questioned.

Tomorrow. Olette and Pence have a test they don't want to miss and Hayner's trying to convince Seifer to come." I don't want Seifer here. He pisses me off to no end.

So, Pence and Olette are being goody-goodies." I nodded. "You realize we're getting a five day weekend right?"

"Yep. Last time I had a weekend that long, not including breaks, I had been projectile vomiting for two days and then I had to go to my therapist. I hate therapist. They just make you talk and talk and I really wish I had still been sick so I could've fucked up her room." Axel made a face that clearly stated that he thought I was weird and I rolled my eyes. "You should know I'm insane by now." Axel just shook his head.

I glanced around the room, taking in the area I would be staying in for the next three days. It was nothing big. We had all pooled our money from the past month and the bit of money Cloud had given us together to get a medium sized room that had two beds, a couch, a bathroom, and a small dresser holding a television. In a corner close to the door I noticed there was a small kitchen. It included a refrigerator, a stove and oven, and a sink.

I was too busy examining the room to notice the evil smirk that was crossing Axels' face.

"So, we'll be alone until late tomorrow." I nodded without looking at him. "Sweet." That was all he said before he tossed his bag to the ground and spun me around.

"Ack!" I piped when he smashed our lips together. He gripped my face with both hands and pulled me closer. His tongue swiped across my lips and I eagerly granted him access. As soon as I parted my lips, the muscle darted into my mouth and began mapping out every curve of my mouth.

My hands found their way to Axels' neck and my fingers tangled themselves in the short red locks. One of Axels' hands made its way down my back, fingering my spine through my shirt in the process, and came to rest on my hip. That sent chills through my body. Axel pulled me flush against his body.

We pulled apart and I barely had a chance to catch my breath before Axel was pushing me backwards and my calves connected with the edge of the bed. I fell backwards and Axel just smirked at me. He was pure evil.

"Roxas, you don't know how tempting you look right now." Axel grinned and lowered himself over me. His hand made its way from my knee, up my thigh, across my pelvis, and made itself comfortable underneath my shirt. I groan at the heat of his fingers against my skin. "God, Roxas." He attacked my mouth again and continued to run his fingers across my skin. I shivered.

Finally, I decided I was tired of Axel having complete dominance, so I nipped at his lip. I took him by surprise and when he parted his lips I shoved my tongue into his mouth. I felt the cool metal of his piercing as our tongues entangle in an intricate dance. Axel tasted of chocolate and mint.

The hand still by my face moved to grip my ass. I wish I could deny this but sadly I cannot. I squeaked and it was a loud squeak at that. What am I, a fucking mouse? Axel just grinned at me and moved from my mouth to attack my neck. Just to embarrass myself even more, I moaned when his teeth scrapped a sensitive patch of skin. My hands flew to my mouth, but Axel would have none of that.

"Ah, ah, ah Roxy." He purred. "I happen to really like the sounds you're making. Don't try to cover them up." He ran his tongue across the shell of my ear and apparently my ears are sensitive because I let out another moan against my will. "Good." He smirked and returned to lavish the part of my collar bone that was peeking out of my shirt with the same attention he had given my neck. Axel delighted in every gasp and moan I made.

I pulled Axels' mouth back to mine and I could feel the reaction his body was having every sound I made. I decided it was my turn to be the torturer.

Somehow, don't ask me how, I was able to flip Axel onto his back and I straddled his legs. I sniggered at the look of astonishment on his face. In a quick movement, I relieved Axel of his shirt and, starting at his Adam's apple, I began to lick and nip my way down to the waistband of his jeans. My hand grazed over the crotch of his pants. Then Axel groaned. The lusty haze I was in snapped and I pulled away immediately.

I climbed off of Axel and ran into the bathroom. I was completely embarrassed. I don't know what had gotten into me. I was going insane… well, more insane than I already was.

When I had locked the door to the bathroom to make sure Axel wouldn't try to follow me I slid down to the floor, pulled my knees to my chest, and cradled my face in my hands. There was a tentative knock at the door.

"Axel, I'm not going to come out." I muttered, unsure if he had heard me.

"Roxas, just tell me what's wrong. You know you can't stay in that bathroom forever, so just talk to me."

"There's no fucking way I'm taking one step out of this bathroom until it's time to go to the con." I sneered at the shower stall and continued to internally berate myself.

"Rox, you can't just shut down when something you don't like happens. I really don't understand what set you off. You seemed pretty happy to me…" I slammed the door open and sent Axel a death glare.

"Don't bring that up. I'm in the process of erasing that from my memory." I ground out, hoping that Axels' head would spontaneously combust.

"What are you a computer now?" I sneered at him, clearly not amused. "Anyways, why are you so freaked out about a make-out session? It's not like we did anything." I picked up Axels' shirt off the ground and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face.

"I refuse to talk about this, so you better find another way to entertain yourself until tomorrow." I snapped.

A knock at the door drew my attention away from Axel. I pushed past Axel to open the door and was surprised to find Hayner and Seifer. I greeted them and let them in.

After a few minutes of silence past and Axel flopped onto the bed. Seifer finally couldn't take it.

"Awkward." Seifer stated the obvious and in unison we all groaned at his stupidity.

-----------------

A/N:

1: Ha ha hamanina= nonsense words. Then Axels' grandmother says "If you don't give me money, I'll break your kitchen".

2: This boy is your boyfriend, right?

Okay, that is what happens when I listen to Kat-tun and write. Also, I realized I promised the con in this chapter but I really just wanted to end it and I decided to do it here. Sorry.

Random Rant: **CLOSE OUT OF THIS WINDOW OR DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ TEMPTED IN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES BY P.C AND KRISTIN CAST. **Dios mio! I can't believe that Kalona killed Heath. I mean I didn't like that Heath was in Stark's way but that doesn't mean that I wanted him to die!!! Aww, poor human boy. I also still believe Erik is a boosh. I'm glad Zoey finally dumped him, even if she still is a hoe. Anyways, enough of my worthless opinions.

Review if you would like. I know they make my happy.


End file.
